Look Here
by FyRraiy
Summary: Jangan pergi. Aku menginginkanmu! Bad Summary. Vkook/V x Jungkook/ Taehyung x Jungkook. One Shoot


**Look Here**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s), gk nyambung, BL**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagu milik BTS 'Look Here'. Tapi hasilnya jadi aneh & malah gak nyambung.**

**HAPPY READING!**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa para pelajar yang mulai bergegas menuju sekolahnya masing-masing. Suhu yang tidak terlalu dingin hari itu membuat lengkungan senyum di bibir seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam itu makin melebar, Jeon Jungkook namanya.

Ia berjalan dengan riangnya seperti anak-anak tk yang akan pergi ke taman bermain. Ia menolak untuk diantar supir pribadinya hari ini ke sekolah. Ingin menikmati suasana pagi yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dengan berjalan kaki katanya. Tidak terlalu jauh memang dari rumahnya. Ketika sudah keluar dari komplek rumahnya hanya tinggal belokkan ke kanan didepannya itu dan sampailah pada gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi lantas ia mempercepat langkahnya. Namun...

"HYAAA!" Teriak Jungkook saat ada pemuda dengan rambut soft orange-nya yang dengan santainya berdiri bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya, Kim Taehyung. Murid satu sekolahan Jungkook yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi, my Kookie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Ah, pasti kau memimpikanku semalam" Ucapnya yakin.

"Huh, kau lagi. Dengar ya aku ini bukan Kookie mu atau apalah itu dan lagi yang jelas aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bermimpi tentangmu" Teriak Jungkook lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

"Jangan seperti itu dong, siapa tau saja besok kau mimpi tentangku" Ucap Taehyung penuh harap.

"Kalau aku bermimpi tentang dirimu, pasti kau sedang dimakan hiu!" Kata Jungkook sedikit berteriak sambil tetap berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dibelakang.

Mendengar itu Taehyung hanya bisa menekuk mukanya suram. Ia sudah jatuh hati dengan Jungkook sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Singkatnya sih cinta pandangan pertama gitu loh. Ia juga sudah banyak melakukkan pendekatan, bahkan sudah tak bisa dihitung menggunakan jari lagi seberapa banyaknya ia melakukan pendekatan dengan berbagai versi. Tapi semua perjuangannya tidak membuahkan hasil sedikit pun. Padahal ia tidak main-main akan perasaannya kali ini. Ia benar-benar yakin akan perasaannya pada Jungkook adik kelasnya yang manis dan ramah pada semua orang, tapi galak kalau lagi di dekatnya. Kan ia jadi iri dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tenang saja, Taehyung sudah sangat-sangat bertekad untuk mendapatkan Jungkook bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

_Look Here_

_._

_._  
>.<p>

Bel istirahat menggema di setiap koridor kelas senior high school itu. Seakan ada tim penyelamat yang datang untuk menyelamatkan korban kelaparan(?). Siswa maupun siswi lambat laun akan memenuhi koridor untuk pergi mengisi perut mereka yang sudah berdemo ria sejak tadi.

"My Honey, ayo kekantin bersama" Lagi-lagi si Taehyung yang bersender dengan sok keren-nya di dinding sebelah pintu keluar kelas Jungkook.

"Tidak mau!" Ketus Jungkook dan yang tadi wajahnya sumringah karena ulangan matematikanya dapat nilai terbaik kini jadi cemberut mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aigoo... kalau ngambek jadi tambah imut kan"

"Yakk! Aku manly tau!" Ucap Jungkook kini sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai yang tak bersalah di bawahnya.

"Tuh kan, tambah manis" Kata Taehyung sambil berjalan mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Jungkook.

BLUSH

Pipi Jungkook merona parah. Heol, bagaimana tidak. Kim Taehyung sedang memegang pipinya dengan jarak yang '_ekhm'_ dekat sekali. Ya, meskipun Jungkook suka jual mahal dengan Taehyung tapi kalian harus tau sebenarnya sih Jungkook ada perasaan sama Taehyung '_ekhm'_ masih sedikit sih.

Melihat Jungkook yang bluhsing, dalam hatinya Taehyung tentu saja sangat-sangaat bahagia. Rasanya seperti ia mau lompat dari menara eiffel bareng sama kawanan singa yang imut. Tapi kan tentu saja tidak mungkin ia masih ingin hidup lalu menikah dengan Jungkook dan yang terpenting dia kan harus tetap stay cool di depan Jungkook. Alhasil ia hanya tersenyum dengan tampannya dan memandangi lekat wajah Jungkook yang sungguh imut dimatanya. Namun yang dipandangi malah mengalihkan pandangannya sebisa mungkin.

"Jeon. Jungkook. Tatap. Aku!" Ucap Taehyung dengan suara beratnya yang penuh dengan penekanan dan terkesan _errr _ seksi.

"E-eum...a-anu, hy-hyung... itu... janji! Ya, tadi aku janji ke kantin dengan Yoongi hyung" Jungkook buru-buru melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pipinya dan segera berlari terburu-buru.

BRUKK

"Aaaw!..." Erang Jungkook saat merasaakan hidung mancungnya baru saja berciuman dengan lantai koridor kelasnya.

BRUKK

Keberuntungan sepertinya benar-benar tidak memihak padanya saat ini. Ia kembali terjatuh saat hendak berdiri. Ia tidak tahu jika pergelangan kakinya akan terasa sakit yang hasilnya ia terjatuh lagi dan sepertinya pergelangan kaki kanannya terkilir.

"Naik ke punggungku saja" Ujar Taehyung yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Jungkook.

"Tidak! Aku bisa sendiri!" Jungkook kembali berusaha berdiri dengan perlahan dan berjalan tertatih.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali" Ucap Taehyung sambil menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style tiba-tiba.

"Yaakk! Turunkan aku sekarang!" Jungkook memberontak diatas gendongan Taehyung.

"Ssst... tidak apa-apa Jungkookie kita akan ke ruang kesehatan. Lagipula kalau kau yang berjalan sendiri nanti akan seperti siput, tidak sampai-sampai" Ujar Taehyung mengejek dan tertawa.

"Ya, tapi kan tidak usah menggendongku seperti ini lagipula aku kan juga tetap bisa jalan sendiri"

"Sudahlah Kookie tenang saja, aku takut nanti akan bertambah sakit jika kau paksakan berjalan"

Tak lama setelah itu pun mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Taehyung tidak melihat ada suster yang berjaga. Mungkin karena ini sedang istirahat, pikir Taehyung. Akhirnya ia mendudukkan Jungkook di atas ranjang dengan perlahan. Ia melepaskan kedua sepatu Jungkook dan meletakkannya di bawah ranjang yang sedang Jungkook duduki. Ia perlahan mulai memijat lembut pergelangan kaki kanan Jungkook.

"Eumm, aku tidak yakin ini akan membuat kakimu sembuh, tapi setidakknya mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya" Ujar Taehyung disertai senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo" Lirih Jungkook yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Hanya keheningan antara mereka berdua saat ini. Taehyung dengan seriusnya memijat pergelangan kaki Jungkook. Oh, jangan lupa Jungkook yang terus menatapnya lekat. Menelusuri setiap inci wajah sempurna Taehyung yang makin membuat debaran jantungnya semakin cepat tak menentu.

"Jangan memandangiku terus nanti kau makin jatuh hati padaku" Ucap Taehyung dengan pede-nya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok!" Jungkook malu bukan main. Tertangkap basah diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Taehyung.

"Sudah akui saja" Goda Taehyung sambil tertawa.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Iya deh iya" Tawa Taehyung makin keras.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Teriak Jungkook menendang lutut Taehyung dengan kaki kirinya.

"Aduhh! Jungkookie sakit tahu" Ucap Taehyung berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Cih, aktingmu itu buruk sekali"

"Ck, kau cantik sekali Jungkook"

"YAK! Kau!" Teriak Jungkook bersiap memukul kepala Taehyung. Tapi lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak berada di pihaknya. Taehyung berhasil menangkap tangannya. Apa ia benar-benar sial hari ini?

Taehyung menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk dikecupnya. Untuk sepersekian detik Jungkook menikmati sentuhan bibir Taehyung di kulit putih tangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pipinya mulai merona ditambah debaran jantungnya yang makin cepat. Taehyung menjauhkan bibirnya dari tangan Jungkook yang masih digenggamnya dan menatap Jungkook dalam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jungkook-ah, aku mencintaimu" Ucap Taehyung seraya makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jungkook.

Taehyung terus menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Kini jarak wajah mereka tak lebih dari sejengkal tangan pun. Saling merasakan deruan hangat nafas keduanya. Taehyung terus menatap penuh harap pada Jungkook. Hingga pada akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Jungkook.

Ribuan kupu-kupu serasa menggelitik perutnya saat mulai terbang bersama ribuan perasaan yang memabukkan. Jungkook tahu ini sebuah kesalahan. Tak seharusnya ia terbuai dengan perlakuan manis Taehyung. Ia tak mau nanti akhirnya hanya akan dijadikan sebuah mainan oleh Taehyung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan penyanjungan. Jungkook makin gelisah dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Jungkook-ah, Aku mungkin akan mengataka ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Taehyung setelah menjauhkan bibirnya.

PLAK

Jungkook menapar pipi kiri Taehyung. Air matanya mulai gencar membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Kau! Tidak sadarkah kau jika dirimu selalu menggangguku? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggangguk? Aku sudah begitu muak dengan dirimu. Aku sangat membencimu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi!" Teriak Jungkook. Ia bergegas turun dari ranjangnya memakai kedua sepatunya. Ia berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Namun Taehyung menahan lengan kanannya yang membuatnya terhenti.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Taehyung. Tak tahukah Jungkook bahwa perakatannya menghancurkan Taehyung.

Jungkook menghempaskan tangan Taehyung kasar. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang diam membeku dengan seribu pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

BLAM

Jungkook menutup pintu ruang kesehatan dan memerosotkan dirinya ke lantai.

"Karena setiap kali kau berada didekatku hyung, kau selalu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Kau selalu menghantui pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap kali mengingat perlakuan manismu padaku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan padamu" Lirih Jungkook dengan isakkannya yang terus keluar.

.

.

.  
>Look Here<p>

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah ada apa denganmu?" Tanya pemuda pucat bersurai caramel pekat dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir, Min Yoongi. Kaka sepupu kesayangan Jungkook sejak dulu selalu tahu ketika ada yang tidak beres dengan satu adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa hyung" Jawab Jungkook denan senyum mirisnya yang ia buat semanis mungkin.

Bohong. Jelas ia bohong tentang keadaannya saat ini. Hari-hari tanpa kehadiran senyum konyol-nya seorang Kim Taehyung seakan pergi membawa senyumnya.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Taehyung terus menghindari bertemu dengnannya. Bahkan Jungkook sudah naik kelas sekarang. Tidak tahukah Taehyung bagaima perjuangan Jungkook untuk fokus pada ujiannya dan tidak memikirkannya untuk sesaat.

Taehyung yang biasanya menyapa paginya. Taehyung yang tersenyum cerah setiap siangnya. Taehyung yang tersenyum manis di setiap sorenya. Dan bayangan Taehyung yang mengantarnya tidur setiap malamnya kini hanya menyisakan rasa rindu yang tak mungkin terbalaskan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu sejak kemarin?"

"Aku sungguh tak ap-"

"Apa karena Kim Taehyung?" Ucap Yoongi memotong ucapan Jungkook.

"..." Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kudengar dari Jimin, Taehyung akan pindah ke Amerika"

"..."Lagi-lagi Jungkook tak menjawab, hanya diam dengan fikirannya sendiri.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil terdengar jelas hingga ke dalam. Ya, suara mobil Jimin yang siap menjemput kekasih tercintanya, Min Yoongi.

"Taehyung akan berangkat jam delapan malam nanti. Jadi aku sarankan lebih baik kau fikirkan baik-baik perasaanmu Jungkook-ah. Dengarkan apa kata hatimu" Ucap Yoongi menepuk bahu Jungkook guna menyemangatinya lalu berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Jungkook.

.

.

.

Look Here

.

.

.

Jungkook terus merenung akan perasaannya. Sesungguhnya ia senang jika Taehyung didekatnya. Tapi terkadang ia berfikir kalau Taehyung hany main-main dengannya. ia benar-benar tak ingin jika Taehyung jika mempermainkannya.

Ia tidak ingin Taehyung pergi. Tapi ia juga tak ingin egois memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia merasa kosong saat Taehyung pergi. Apakah yang ia rasakan benar-benar sebuah perasaan cinta?

"Aku... aku menginginkanmu disisiku Taehyung-hyung" Ucap Jungkook yakin.

Ia segera meminta supir pribadinya untuk mengantarkannya kebandara secepat mungkin. Kini ia tak perduli lagi jika Taehyung memang hanya akan menjadikan dirinya mainan. Tapi, yang ia tau sekarang hanya bahwa dirinya 'mencintai seorang Kim Taehyung'.

Ia terus saja menyuruh sang supir untuk lebih cepat melajukan mobilnya karena kini ia mulai kehabisan waktu. Oh, bahkan ia hanya punya waktu lima menit sebelum keberangkatan dan jarak yang harus ia tempuh masih jauh.

Hingga saat ia sudah sampai di bandara. Yang ia fikirkan hanya menemukan separuh hatinya yang mungkin akan pergi dan tak akan kembali padanya. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia berlari ke segala arah. Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan menusuk dari orang-orang yang ia , bukankankah percuma saja. Ia sudah terlambat.

Kakinya sudah lelah sekali berlari. Ia tak mungkin lagi bertemu dengan seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia merasa sangat bodoh. Ia tidak bisa mengakui perasaanya saat itu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia mulai menangis. Air matanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Merutuki kebodohannya pun tak akan memutar waktu kembali. Kini hanya bisa berharap pada keberuntungannya agar Taehyung kembali.

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukkannya. Ia seakan putus asa dengan hidupnya. Mengusap air matanya kasar dan mulai berjalan gontai meninggalkan bandara. Pandangannya kosong. Ia merasa kehilangan suatu yang amat penting di hidupnya.

"Merindukanku, eoh?" Ujar seseorang dibelakang Jungkook.

Suara berat yang selalu menyapa harinya terdengar di indra pendengarannya. 'Tidak mungkin itu Taehyung hyung' batin Jungkook. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pemikiran konyol itu.

"Benar-benar tidak merindukanku nih?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat ke belakang. Ya, seorang Kim Taehyung sedang berdiri disana dengan senyuman cerahnya. Jungkook segera berlari memeluk Taehyung sangat erat. Meskipun ini mimpi, setidaknnya ia bisa memeluk Taeyung untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan mimpi.

Taehyung balas memeluk Jungkook erat. Menciumi surai hitam Jungkook.

"Tae-hyung, jangan pergi dari ku" Lirih Jungkook bersamaan dengan isakkan yang keluar.

"Tidak akan lagi. Karena aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook" Bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Taehyung-hyung" Ujar Jungkook sambil makin mengeratkan pelukkannya yang membuat Taehyung tertawa renyah.

"Jadi?" Tanya Taehyung melonggarkan pelukkannya. Jungkook mendongak menatap Taehyung meminta pengertian atas ucapan Taehyung barusan.

"Would me mine Kookie?"

"Yes! Yes, i would!" Ucap Jungkook mantap dan disambut senyuman hangat dari Taehyung.

Taehyung mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar hampir menempel dengan Jungkook jika saja tidak ada pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Nafas hangatnya menerpa permukaan kulit Jungkook. Keduanya saling menatap penuh harap. Hingga mempertemukkan bibir mereka.

Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi rasanya tetap saja membuat Jungkook berdebar-debar. Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir mereka menyalurkan cinta mereka kini menjadi lumatan-lumatan halus penuh sanjungan dari Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka melupakan bahwa ini tempat umum. Tapi yang namanya cinta siapa yang perduli dimana dan kapanpun. Dunia sudah serasa milik berdua saja.

"I love you my Kookie" Ucap Taehyung tepat diatas bibir Jungkook yang membuat si pemilik bibir ranum itu memerah hingga ke telinga-telinganya. Jungkook bena-benar imut saat ini. Taehyung gemas sekali seakan Taehyung ingin melahap Jungkook saat itu juga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" Ujar Jungkook saat Taehyung sudah benar-benar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Perasaan hangat yang berdesir pada keduanya membuat mereka mengerti bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain muali saat itu hingga akhir dari keduanya.

.

.

.

END-

**Mianhe, minahe kalau jelek ~**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya**

**Trimakasih yang sudah mau membaca**

**Gomawo ne~**

**Sekian pai~ pai~**


End file.
